Blanket Scenario: Tasuki and Miaka
by Courtney-chan
Summary: Revised Tasuki/Miaka fic! I finally added the last part. It was a fanfic challenge: Miaka and Tasuki are trapped overnight in a single-room cabin in the middle of a blizzard. It's so cold that falling asleep uncovered will undoubtedly cause hypothermia.
1. Blanket Scenario: Tasuki & Miaka

*******************************************  
  
Blanket Scenario: Miaka and Tasukiby: Courtney-chan  
*******************************************  
1.  
  
  
The moonlight was barely visible. It was a night that froze even the   
horizon. Everything was suspended in the unceasing white... gusts of white  
that clouded and concealed their surroundings.  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"T-T-T-Tasuki... I-I-I'm..."  
  
"Y-Y-You're st-st-stuttering already! F-F-F-Fuck it's c-cold."  
  
"L-L-Look!"  
  
They both halted in front of a small cabin, exchanging glances before  
running inside.  
  
********  
  
"Hello?... Is anyone in here?"  
  
"Of course not ya moron. Do you see anyone?" He continued walking,  
hazel eyes scanning the room for any signs of danger. "It's so damned cold  
that if people actually lived here, they'd be inside."  
  
"You're right."  
  
It was then silent. Nothing could be heard except for the squeaking of shoes  
and boots against the hard wood floor.  
  
"Okay, let's get the fire started..." He grasped the cold iron of his tessen  
while making his way towards the fireplace. "LEKKA SHIEN!"  
  
A sparkling blaze of orange and red illuminated the once dark room. Flames   
crackled before them, devouring what was left of old firewood...   
  
The light reached the miko, kissing the curves of her face as she made   
herself at home in the corner farthest away from the door. "Wow, Tasuki! You're  
Tessen is awesome!"  
  
The seishi felt blood rush to his face. He turned a delightful shade of   
scarlet before he turned his back to her in embarrassment.  
  
"No problem... Now we've gotta get rid of these clothes... We both  
got wet in the snow."  
  
"You're right." Her voice was low and contemplative. "I'm soaked to the skin..."  
  
At that Tasuki froze, the prospect of seeing her naked swarming about his  
mind... "What am I thinking?" he whispered, brushing aside stray strands of   
orange locks.   
  
:: Zip::  
  
He bit his lower lip involuntarily. Because of the sudden warmth, or the low   
unzipping of cloth from across the room his mind scrambled in panic and  
confusion. He stared down at the intricate pattern of the wooden floorboards.   
Tonight they would be all alone...   
  
"Tasuki."  
  
He forced himself to turn around... She had stripped down to her shirt. It was  
white and clung to her body in choice places... *BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!* He thought,  
eyes examining her body as she spoke...  
  
"Why aren't you undressing?... You'll catch a cold..." The expression on his  
face was unreadable. "Tasuki?"  
  
He felt himself flush 3 more shades of scarlet, before he managed to speak... He   
chuckled nervously. "I get it... You jus wanna see me naked!"  
  
At that, he felt a hard substance colliding against his skull. It proved to  
be the left side of her shoe.   
  
"Ouch! What you do that f--"  
  
He quickly stopped as he saw her removing the shirt. He turned his back to her...  
*This is not good.* He sighed before deciding that it was his turn to get undressed.   
He slowly removed his clothing, trying to gather an arsenal of the most unappealing   
thoughts (including Taistu-kun in a fundoshi). When he had calmed and all that   
remained were his underpants he threw his clothes next to hers. He addressed  
her while making his home next to the fire... "So where's Taka?"  
  
She removed her hair ribbons, allowing her damp locks to cascade around her near-bare   
shoulders. "He's back in our world... Suzaku transported just me again... sheesh! That's  
been happening a lot lately..."  
  
Tasuki gazed at the fire intently, allowing her voice to soothe him.  
  
"I just hope we find all of his stones... I don't want him to disappear."  
  
The room was blanketed in an awkward hush. The calm seemed to drag across the  
frosty air.   
  
Miaka sighed before eying their surroundings for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
*Are we really all alone?* Her eyes moved frantically before alighting on a folded   
cloth in a far corner of the room. She rose abruptly startling Tasuki...  
  
"Miaka, What's wrong?..." He lifted his head to watch her, gratefully acknowledging   
that she had chosen to keep on her underwear.  
  
  
"Look what I found." She pointed out the blanket.   
  
Tasuki smiled. "I guess those bright eyes come in handy."  
  
She unfolded the linen, walking towards him as her hands worked. "You can have it!"  
  
He waved his arms. "Finder's keepers."  
  
She smiled. "No way, you saved my life..."   
  
Suddenly the orange light that blazed in the room began to dim. They both   
gazed upon the dying fire.  
  
"Oh no, the flame!"  
  
Tasuki stood up, simultaneously brandishing his tessen. "LEKKA SHIEN!... no use... I   
need to get fire wood..."  
  
Her eyes widened with recognition. "You can't mean..."  
  
"It's the only way."  
  
Tasuki motioned towards his clothes, until he felt an arm pulling him... "Miaka?"  
  
"Don't! You can't go out there in that storm... It's freezing! You'll die!"  
  
"What are you talking about... let go of me ya moron!"  
  
"No! We have a blanket, besides you'll freeze and you know it..." She bowed her  
head against his arm. "I don't want you to die!"  
  
Tasuki immediately stopped upon feeling the light brush of her hair and skin.  
He could see her shoulders begin to shake. *She's worried.*  
  
"Fine. just let me go."  
  
She released him slowly, and he returned to the floor sulking... Although, her concern was   
flattering...  
  
After she had calmed, she came forward with the blanket and wrapped it around him.  
  
"What are you doing! You'll freeze! I told you take it!"  
  
"What's wrong with you? Why are you acting like a jerk! We'll both freeze  
if you don't cooperate!"  
  
Tasuki shivered.  
:::Katchoo:::  
  
"You see... now here." She proceeded to cover him. "The blanket is big enough for the   
both of us." She climbed into the cloth slowly, instantly feeling the tremendous heat  
radiating from his body. *So warm.. must be because he's a seishi....*  
  
In a matter of time they lay on the floor facing opposite directions. Warmth circulated   
under the blanket causing the two to relax against eachother getting used to each curve  
and slate of skin.  
  
"I told you." said Miaka. "Doesn't that feel much better?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
Miaka laughed lightly causing the skin of their shoulders to grind. She still missed   
Taka but in those moments, she was happy that it was Tasuki who was with her.   
  
He closed his eyes, the feel and sound of her laughter touching the very core of his   
heart. The storm raged on both outside and inside. He was proud of himself   
for making her laugh... glad that he could make her happy... *even for one second.* He   
smiled into is arm...  
  
"Goodnight Tasuki."  
  
"Goodnight Baka!"  
  
"Mou!" yelled Miaka...  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:  
  
  
1. This fic is soo old... I finally got a chance to change some stuff... this is   
not the final version but its getting close. 


	2. part 2: The Ending

*******************************************  
  
Blanket Scenario: Miaka and Tasukiby: Courtney-chan  
*******************************************  
2.  
  
  
Many thoughts had swarmed about his mind. She was so near, and the air around them deliciously  
warm. Her breath fingered his back, causing his entire body to relax and think of nothing but   
her... want no one but her... dream nothing but her.  
  
*********  
  
He eyed her lazily as she caressed his hands and placed them on her cheeks. It felt like a   
dream... it was a dream!   
  
"You're hands are so cold." Miaka noted before kissing each finger then the palm of his   
hand. She stared at him with large longing green eyes.  
  
*This can't be real...* Tasuki thought as she proceeded to embrace him warmly.  
  
"Hold me Tasuki!"  
  
********  
  
His eyes shot open in the darkness. *What the hell was that?!* He eyed what he could see  
of his suroundings in the night, relieved to find Miaka still sleeping, and the snow still  
whirling outside. His heart was beating so rapidly and he was literally gasping for air.  
*What's wrong with me... to be thinking those thoughts.* He wiped the sweat from his face.  
What he did was so wrong. *Thinking that about Miaka.* His thoughts were interrupted by  
a low moan.   
  
"Taka..." She mumbled in her sleep.  
  
*Miaka.* After gathering what was left of his energies, he rolled over onto his side.   
Propping himself onto one elbow, he studied the sleeping girl... Her eyebrows were   
furrowed and her lips were pursed as if to say something else.   
  
"Taka!" She moaned again, a little more loudly this time.  
  
Orange hair tickled the skin on his hand. He could easily read the pain in her face. *She's   
even thinkin' of 'im in her sleep.* Tasuki pouted. *Che! Alone in bed with me and all   
she can think about is that yarou Tama!* Just as he moved to return to his original position,   
her arm was thrown around his waist.  
  
"Don't disapear!" She muttered before pulling closer to the bandit, snuggling against his   
broad shirtless chest.   
  
He stiffened as he slowly lost control of his body. His face flushed when all at once  
he felt her soft lips brushing against his nipple, her chest pressing into his abdomen,  
and her smooth thighs resting against his bare legs. *This is too much...* His breathing   
became more shallow as hers began to deepen, fingers of her exhalation tickling the  
valley between his firm pecs. It was a strangely pleasant sensation. Just as he was  
on the brink of complete arousal a red light glowed from the far corner of the room.  
  
"Taka..." Miaka whispered as the dark haired seishi glowed with the light of Suzaku.  
  
"TASUKI?!?!"  
  
~OWARI~  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
NOTES:  
  
  
1. Choppy but I hope it was a little funny...  
  
  



End file.
